Aromatic compounds may be alkylated to form different alkylated aromatic products. One that has particular value is para-xylene. Para-xylene is a valuable substituted aromatic compound because of the great demand for its oxidation to terephthalic acid, a major component in forming polyester fibers and resins. It can be commercially produced from hydrotreating of naphtha (catalytic reforming), steam cracking of naphtha or gas oil, and toluene disproportionation.
Alkylation of toluene with methanol, which is also known as toluene methylation, has been used in laboratory studies to produce para-xylene. Toluene methylation has been known to occur over acidic catalyst, particularly over zeolite or zeolite-type catalyst. In particular, ZSM-5 zeolite, zeolite Beta and silicaaluminophosphate (SAPO) catalysts have been used for this process. Generally, a thermodynamic equilibrium mixture of ortho (o)-, meta (m)- and para (p)-xylenes can be formed from the methylation of toluene, as is illustrated by the reaction below.

Thermodynamic equilibrium compositions of o-, m-, and p-xylenes may be around 25, 50 and 25 mole %, respectively, at a reaction temperature of about 500° C. Such toluene methylation may occur over a wide range of temperatures, however. Byproducts such as C9+ and other aromatic products can be produced by secondary alkylation of the xylene product.
Para-xylene can be separated from mixed xylenes by a cycle of adsorption and isomerization. Such cycle may have to be repeated several times because of the low isomeric concentration in the equilibrium mixture. A high purity grade (99+%) p-xylene is desirable for its oxidation to terephthalic acid. The production cost for such a high purity grade p-xylene can be very high, however. A different method that employs crystallization techniques can be used and may be less expensive where the concentration of p-xylene is around 80% or higher in the initial xylene product. Thus, higher than equilibrium concentrations of p-xylene may be desirable.
A significantly higher amount of p-xylene can be obtained in toluene methylation reactions if the catalyst has shape selective properties. Shape selective properties can be obtained in modified zeolite catalysts by narrowing the size of the zeolite pore openings, inactivation of the external surface of the zeolite or controlling zeolite acidity. Toluene methylation may occur over modified ZSM-5 zeolite catalysts giving xylene products containing significantly greater amounts of p-xylene than the thermodynamic concentration.
The present invention is directed to a catalyst and a method of preparation of a catalyst that has shape selective properties and that also has increased catalyst stability when used in aromatic alkylation reactions, such a toluene methylation.